celebrityfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sandi saraya
Holly Willoughby being buzz sawed vertically I'm not sure youre right about the size of the saw. She was lying on her back with her arms cuffed at her waist and when the saw was through and they opened up the box you could see one end of it above the top of her head, and the other between her calves. That's at least five feet. C4Zed :I think we could be thinking of different performances of a similar illusion, both involving Holly. I don't remember the one you're describing, but in the one I remember, she was standing up in the box, with her hands locked above her head and sticking out of the top of the box, and with her feet (which were apart at about shoulder-width) sticking out of the bottom. Also, the box had translucent front and rear panels, so that when they were closed, the light shone through the box from back to front and you could see Holly's shadow inside. Then they put Holly in a trance, closed the box and, with the box still upright, they used a small (about three-foot) buzzsaw to saw her in half, starting at the bottom of the box and cutting upwards through it until it came out of the top. The saw was behind the box and came through to the front, but not by all that much. After that, they put in the divider blades and pulled the two halves of the box apart, and then opened the front and rear panels on each half of the box to show Holly's halves inside. And then, after that, they closed the box again, pushed it back together, took out the blades, opened it up to show Holly back in one piece, got her out of the trance, and let her out of the box to take her bow. That's the illusion that I remember, and I'm pretty clear on the details, but like I say, maybe you saw her do something similar on another show somewhere??? (Or maybe I saw it on a different show after the one you saw - Possibly they refined the trick a bit more after you saw it?) Sandi saraya 17:24, 18 January 2009 (UTC) ::I think I must be thinking of a different performance from you. Was the one you mean done by Criss Angel with Holly in a bikini? The one I mean was part of the magic special she hosted - they'd cut footage of her travelling to places Criss Angel had been into the special and then at the end she met him on a beach in California. He made her lie down on this long table, and then cuffed her down. He brought out a large (five foot) buzz saw, mounted on a low stand which fitted under the table. It was put into position between Holly's ankles, then they put the cover over her. The cover was kinda translucent, so you could sorta see her, but not really. You could make out the different colours of her and her bikini. The saw came well over the top of the box, so you could see where it was up to. Holly was protesting, but Criss Angel said somethhing like she'd been looking for his magic and now she'd get to see some, and then he turned on the buzz saw. The table with Holly on it was pushed forwards over the buzz saw. Her feet kicked, then were still. When the saw had obviously gone all the way through her, they opened the side panels, and revealed her inside with the saw all the way through. They spun the table around to show the saw was all the way through. They put the covers back, and then split the box, turning the two halves so they were head to head. The saw was moved away, and they open the panels to show that you could see both sides of Holly head to head. Then then moved the two halves back together and removed the cover. Criss Angel came over and revived Holly, then helped her off the table for a bow. C4Zed 07:19, 19 January 2009 (UTC) :::I think we must be thinking of different performances, as in the one I remember, Holly was wearing a silver miniskirt and matching top, it was on a stage, not the beach, and I don't think it was Criss Angel. I'll do a bit of research and see what I can find out. Sandi saraya 01:53, 20 January 2009 (UTC) ::::I've done some research, and found out the details - we were both right! So I've created a page for the illusion giving the details of both. Sandi saraya 17:01, 26 January 2009 (UTC) :::::Great Page! Do you think we should add pages for each illusion and list the people who have been in them? I seen a great illusion where a girl was in a vertical box and the magician pushed lots of lightbulbs through her. Have you seen it? Do you know what its called? I want to make a list fo people who have been in it - do you know anyone that has? :::::Another cool illusion is the buzz saw where the girl lies face down and the saw splits her in half and the halfs are seperated. I saw Nell McAndrew do it on Magic-aid and it was very sexy. Have you seem that one? I saw David Copperfield do it on himself once. C4Zed 22:30, 26 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::A separate page for each illusion sounds like a good idea. As for the ones you mention, I've heard the lightbulbs one called "Neon Nightlife" by some people, while others have called it "Bulbs Through". And as for the buzz saw one, if it's presented as an escape gone wrong, as David Copperfield does, then they usually call it the "Death Saw". But if it's just presented as a straight sawing in half, then it's just a version of the normal buzz saw illusion. Sandi saraya 16:15, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Jennifer Ellison doing magic Also, we need to add a page for Jennifer Ellison - do you want to help do that? Need to make sure to add the stuff about her magic tricks. C4Zed :As for the Jennifer Ellison page, I'm not really that familiar with her magic stuff. I seem to remember her being in some stuff, and I'm sure I saw a clipping of her doing some stuff as a knife-thrower's assistant, but I can't remember the details. If you can remind me of what she's done magic-wise, it could ring a few bells with me... Sandi saraya 17:24, 18 January 2009 (UTC) ::I seen her do a few things. There was the stuff on Tricky TV - the Bikini Blocks illusion with Holly Willoughby, the big Halloween show when she was in some illuaions, and the Blackpool beach show when she helped with that illusion on Caprice. I also saw her in the Kub Zag on the Paul O'Grady Show, and he said she'd been on doing magic before. Someone told me she was on Dirty Tricks, but I haven't seen that. She did the Slicer with Rarja and Jarret for that Vegas commercial for Selfridges. Think there's other stuff. ::The knife throwing thing was from a photoshoot for a magazine. It was a circus theme, and they also had her doing a clown suit contortion routine (I don't believe it was her in the suit all the time cos you never saw her face) and in a magic trick where she was sliced into three and impaled with swords. C4Zed 07:19, 19 January 2009 (UTC) ::: Some of that does seem a bit familar. I'll have to see if anything comes to mind and if I can find anything anywhere. Sandi saraya 01:53, 20 January 2009 (UTC) :::: Are you going to add the page for her? C4Zed 22:30, 26 January 2009 (UTC) :::::You seem a lot more familiar with what she's done, so maybe you should start it, and I'll then add what I remember. Sandi saraya 16:15, 28 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::Finally got to add on her page! C4Zed 06:55, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Anyone else you remember we should add? Who else do you think should go on? Think we should do a page for Criss Angel to link to the mentions of him? Apart from Holly he's also done stuff with Gillian Anderson and Carmen Electra, and we should put all that on. C4Zed 07:19, 19 January 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, we need a page for Criss. If we just get the basic biographical stuff down now, we can add the rest to is as the other pages develop. And the same goes for Steven Mulhern too. Basically, I think every time we mention a person, their name should be a page link, and we should create the actual page for them ASAP - even if only to act as a "marker" for future development. Sandi saraya 01:53, 20 January 2009 (UTC) ::Put up one for Criss Angel, and also Added pages for Caprice, Melinda Messenger and Nell McAndrew. Anything else you remember that should go on? C4Zed 06:19, 22 January 2009 (UTC) :::I've been able to add four more pages, for Liz Bonnin, Scott Penrose, Jordan and Fearne Cotton. I'm also working on a few more pages as well, and will upload once finished. Sandi saraya 01:28, 23 January 2009 (UTC) :::: Never knew about Katie Price being sawn. That's cool. ::::: It wasn't a very long ad campaign. Sandi saraya 16:21, 28 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::Have added a few pages recently - anyone else you think we should add on? C4Zed 06:55, 6 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::I've been trying to research a few more adds, and writing a number of pages. I found out that, during a HP promo tour in Holland, Emma Watson got sawed by Magic Unlimited, so I'm going to add that soon. Although I've not been able to find any real details on it, I also found out that, when she appeared on a Spanish talk show, Penelope Cruz ended up in a Thin Model. I also remember seeing something about Catherine Zeta Jones being cast in a movie where she was to play a magician's assistant, and spending some time working with a magician on a number of illusions (including a sawing), but the movie never got made. Unfortunately, I can't remember any more about it... Apparently, Vanessa Paradis did do a movie where she was a magician's assistant, doing various illusions, so I guess she's another one to add. Sandi saraya 12:35, 8 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Wow - wish I'd seen Emma Watson being sawed! How did they do it? Was it the death saw? What did she wear? ::::::::There are some other stuff I want to post, but one of the pictures I posted go taken down so I need to check what's okay before I carry on. C4Zed 06:50, 17 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Emma Watson's sawing was in a thin model - the same one that Magic Unlimited use when Mara gets sawed, and she was just in normal street clothes. Sandi saraya 11:24, 18 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Did some searching, and found out she's also done a photo shoot as a sexy magician's assistant for a fashion magazine! Will add that once you've put your stuff up.C4Zed 06:33, 19 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Do you think we should have a Magic Unlimited page? on.C4Zed 06:33, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks for all the input! It's good to know there's other people prepared to put work into editing this site. Dcba-25 16:25, 28 January 2009 (UTC) :My pleasure! Sandi saraya 16:45, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Hope you're still contributing? Haven't seen you edit for a while. I hope you are still wanting to edit here? I think you added good stuff and I hope you will add some more. C4Zed 21:17, 11 February 2009 (UTC) :Not given up - just been having some computer issues and been really busy! Will hopefully get something new uploaded over the weekend. Sandi saraya 13:46, 13 February 2009 (UTC)